


Switchin' Them Positions For You

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, exciting stuff happening at the hemmings-irwin household for christmas, lingerie verse but this time its ashton in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Ashton decides to mix it up for the holiday season and surprise Luke with his own special gift.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Switchin' Them Positions For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) for "those- weren't the kind of stocking I had in mind..." with you guessed it! lashton! but I also would like to be specific and say lingerie Luke lashton?" and of course I took it and made it Ashton in lingerie. Merry Christmas enjoy the soft boys!

Ashton’s a terrible fiancé and it’s all because he’s only now buying Luke a Christmas gift. It’s not totally true. Ashton’s already gotten Luke gifts. Ashton’s an attentive and loving fiancé, so he’s already gotten Luke a couple makeup palettes he’s been eyeing, a pair of beautiful floral earrings, a jewelry box that’s small and decorative and shaped like Petunia because he knows that Luke will adore it. He’s also gone out of his way to create a small basket of spa things- bath bombs, candles, and a couple of hair and face masks that Luke can use for a quiet night in cuddling with Ashton. Ashton knows he’s going a little over the top with gifts, considering he even went out and bought Luke a beautiful dress, soft pink and covered in flowers and pearls that he know will compliment Luke’s skin and hair, make him shine, but he’s dumb for forgetting to buy Luke the one thing he knows Luke loves. He forgot to get him a lingerie set. It wasn’t until Luke was offhandedly showing him some pieces online, scrolling absentmindedly through Victoria’s Secret that Ashton even thought of it. He thinks he’d been more upset about his forgetfulness if it wasn’t for the fact that Ashton knows Sierra and Kaykay and knows he can trust their store to have something perfect in stock for Luke.

Ashton had made some terrible excuse about going to see Calum for the afternoon and left Luke to his guitar, looking crestfallen at the idea of spending an afternoon without Ashton. Ashton thinks they’re incredibly co-dependent sometimes, but he also knows that it’s rare for the two of them to have so much uninterrupted time together and he does miss Luke when he’s not around. 

Ashton’s at the shop now, browsing through the racks and humming slightly to himself along with the Halsey song playing through the speakers. He might have to text her and tell her that a lingerie shop is playing her on loop, but then he’d have to answer questions about why he’s even here in the first place and it seems more like a hassle than anything else.

“Hey Ashton. Looking for anything special today?” KayKay asks, popping up at Ashton’s side. She has bright green hair today, septum piercing glittering in the light. Ashton jumps a bit at her sudden appearance, blushing when she laughs at him. 

“Nice seasonal hair Kay. Just looking for something for Luke. I’m trying to find a good color for him. I know Luke favors light colors, but I was thinking of something more deep blue. If you have anything?”

“Oh that color would look so good on Luke. Really complement his hair and eye color. He has the nicest eyes,” KayKay says, nodding as she tugs Ashton in the direction of the darker colored fabrics in the store. She pulls a deep, royal blue set off the rack, holding it out to Ashton. It’s silky to the touch, plain fabric with black lace around the edges of the bra and panties. It’s more understated than the other pieces Luke has in his closet, but it’s gorgeous. Ashton thinks the color will stand out against Luke’s skin, make him shimmer and glow in whatever lighting he chooses. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’s a new piece we just got. Sierra joked that she bought it because she thought it might look nice on Luke. She’s aiming to have him model for the website, I’m sure,” KayKay says, giggling as she flicks through the other pieces on the rack. She keeps flicking her eyes between the pieces and Ashton, eyebrows furrowed. Ashton almost asks her what’s the matter when she lets out a soft _ah_ and pulls a pair of panties off the rack. They’re deep green, an almost emerald color, edged with an ivory colored lace. She holds them up to Ashton, grinning from ear to ear.

“This would look nice on you.”

“KayKay, I didn’t come here for me.”

“This is the perfect color for your eyes though and we have the perfect shade of stockings for it. You and Luke could match!”

“This really isn’t my thing. It’s Luke’s thing. I’ve never even considered it.”

“You would look so good! I’ve seen your legs, you’d look _amazing_ ,” KayKay says, holding them out to Ashton again. He takes the hanger, holding it delicately in his hand and looking at the panties. They do feel nice, silky and soft to the touch. It’s not something Ashton’s said out loud, but he is curious about what it might be like to wear a pair of them with the stockings. Luke seems to get such pleasure from doing it, always talks about how he feels in the lingerie- beautiful, free, and happy. Ashton would never confess to it, but while the lockscreen on his phone is a picture of the two of them and Petunia, his homescreen is a photo of Luke dolled up in one of his dresses, edges of his lace bra peeking out, the hint of lace garters visible through the slit in the skirt. Ashton’s always wondered what it is about the lingerie pieces that makes Luke feel like this. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to try the panties on.

“Only if you give me the stockings too,” Ashton mumbles. KayKay beams at him, bright and happy.

“Of course I’ll get you the stockings. Give me one second,” She says, shoving the hanger at Ashton and darting off. Ashton blushes, heading over to the dressing room. KayKay materializes while he’s hanging the pieces up on the little hooks in the room, holding out the ivory pair of stockings and holding a black pair in her hands, clearly meant for Luke. Ashton takes the stockings, stepping into the dressing room, and closing the door. He turns to the mirror, sliding off his pants and standing there, looking at himself in just his t-shirt and boxer briefs. He slides the panties on over his boxers, trying to picture what they might feel like without the added layer. He turns around, trying to judge the angles in the mirror. They do feel nice, soft and well fitted. He looks good in them too, the panties hugging him nicely, and he blushes thinking about what Luke might say when he sees Ashton’s ass in them at him. They’ll look nice with the stockings too and Ashton can just picture the delight on Luke’s face when he realizes that their sets match. It might be a fun gift to Luke too, to see Ashton dressed up too.

Decided, Ashton tugs the panties off and hangs them back up. He steps of the dressing room to KayKay’s eager face.

“Well?” She says, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Ashton smiles, “I’ll take them and the stockings.”

She claps, excited, “Luke is going to love it! You’re going to look so good, I can already tell.”

Ashton hopes Luke agrees. He’s going out of a whim here that he’s sure Luke will appreciate, but it still makes him nervous. At least Kaykay seems to have confidence in him.

***

Ashton’s nervous. He’d waited till Luke had left the house, wanting to go to the store to grab a couple things for dinner. Ashton had promised to stay behind to finish decorating while Luke was out, even though Christmas is going to be a simple affair, just the two of them and Michael and Calum for lunch. Luke’s going all in on the holiday though, the first time in a while they’ll be home for the holidays. 

Ashton hasn’t decorated though. He’s spent the whole time staring at the panties and stockings on the bedspread, trying to psych himself into putting them on. He’s already put some eyeshadow and highlighter on, wanting to add to the effect, capture the same aura that Luke always seems to have around him when he puts on his lingerie. Ashton finally takes a deep breath, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side, sliding out of his pants and boxer briefs, throwing them into a similar pile before feeling guilty and gathering the clothing up, hanging them up and throwing his underwear into the hamper. 

Ashton turns back to the panties on the bed, grabbing them and sliding them up his legs. It takes a little adjusting to get them comfortable around his dick, making sure they fit right. He grabs the stockings, sliding them up his legs and tugging on the lace edge until they’re in place. Slowly, Ashton turns to the mirror they keep in the corner of the room to get a look at himself.

He looks...nice. Nicer than he thought he would. The green does stand out against his skin, rich color offsetting the slight tan he has, the ivory serving to make his skin look less pale. He feels shimmer in the light, the fabric catching the light and the glitter on his face shining. Ashton feels comfortable, attractive. It’s not something he would do everyday like Luke does, but he can picture doing this again, dressing up just for Luke, to show himself off. 

Ashton adjusts the edge of the panties, checking his phone and realizing that Luke texted him a while ago to say he was heading home. It means Luke should be home soon. Ashton decides to situate himself on the bed and wait for Luke, knowing he’ll be back soon.

“Ash, where are you?” Luke calls from the living room, shutting the door behind him. 

“Up in the bedroom. Why don’t you come up? I need your opinion on something,” Ashton calls. He’s situated himself on the edge of the bed, perching slightly. He thinks he looks nice, eyelids and cheeks dusting in a light glitter that catches in the light. He has the panties on, likes how they feel against his bareskin, soft and well fitted, hugging the curves of his body. The stockings are nice too, the lace trim a nice stand out against his tan, makes him feel tall and elegant. He gets it, what it is about the pieces that Luke seems to adore so much. He feels special in them, handsome and regal.

“What are you doing up here Ashton? I thought you said you were going to hang up the rest of the Christmas decorations and there’s still no stockings downstairs,” Luke says, rambling on about decorating and what could Ashton be doing that’s so much more important. 

The words die on Luke’s lips when he enters the bedroom, stopping mid-sentence when he sees Ashton.

“Those...weren't the kind of stocking I had in mind…” Luke says, pausing in the doorway, giving Ashton a once over, drinking him all in.

“Do you like it?” Ashton asks, cautiously and worried.

Luke crosses the room in a matter of steps, climbing into Ashton’s lap, slinging his arms around Ashton’s shoulders. Ashton grins, hands coming up to rest on Luke’s hips, gripping onto the leather trousers the Luke’s wearing today. Luke leans down, pressing kisses to Ashton’s lips, grinning too much for them to be proper at all, not that Ashton cares, grinning too much on his own to properly kiss either.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ashton says against Luke’s lips. Luke laughs, fingers trailing down to grip at Ashton’s hips, running his thumbs along the edge of the lace on the panties.

“Of course I love them. You look very nice in them. What on Earth made you try this?”

“Went to the shop and KayKay talked me into it. Thought it might be an early Christmas surprise for you. I get why you wear them now. They feel so nice. Good fabric.”

Luke giggles, leaning down to press a kiss to Ashton’s jaw, dipping his fingers below the waistband.

“KayKay has a good eye for fashion. Thank you for the early gift. Nothing better than getting to see your fiancé in a nice pair of panties. Can’t wait to unwrap you,” Luke mumbles. Ashton snorts, pulling Luke in for a kiss, running his hands up under Luke’s shirt. Luke giggles, squirming under Ashton’s touch.

“So I take it you like the present?”

“Very much so. You look so good,” Luke says, nipping at Ashton’s jaw, pressing soft kisses to the skin.

“Hmm good. Didn’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Could never be disappointed with you Ashton. Now, can I unwrap my gift?”

“What about decorating?”

“Can wait. Undressing you is top priority,” Luke says, wriggling around as he tips them backwards, trailing kisses down Ashton’s chest.

Ashton laughs, “Merry Christmas, Luke.”

“Merry Christmas, Ashton. Now please, let me enjoy my gift,” Luke says, glancing up at Ashton with a determined look on his face. Ashton snorts, threading his fingers into Luke’s hair and tugging slightly. Who is he to argue with Luke. It’s Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
